Topical skin treatments are known. Such treatments, and particularly compositions utilized in such treatments, have included a wide range of natural and synthetic substances, both as active and inactive ingredients.
For example, U.S. patent application Publication Ser. No. 2005/0013821 to Anton discloses a pharmaceutical composition for use as an active substance for topical application in the vicinity of a user's vulva or anus. The composition contains an emollient and an extract of one or more members of the Mint (Mentha) family.
The internet web site http://www.innvista.com/health/herbs/mint.htm discloses that Mint was used in England at least as early as the ninth century for healing skin ulcers. It further discloses that Mint can be used as a topical anesthetic, and can be used to treat skin irritations, burns, and inflammations.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,419,936 to Schmoyer discloses a topical skin ointment that includes ingredients to reduce the discomfort associated with minor skin irritations and to promote the natural healing process. The topical skin ointment includes the following ingredients: Vitamin E in an oil base, Vitamin A and Vitamin D ointments, Zinc Oxide ointment, and Aloe Vera extract.
In addition, various other skin preparations are known that contain extracts from one or more plants, such as Mentha piperita, Mentha arvensis, Mentha viridis, and Mentha herba. See, for example, Japanese Patent Application Publications Nos. 2000-44419, 2001-81008, 10-236944, and 55-151514.